Ave Maria
by neechan100
Summary: Silas x O.C. Silas assumes the role of an English teacher to Bishop Arringaros's grandneice.


**Salve Maria**

Disclaimer: I do not own The DaVinci Code, for if I did, I would have edited it along more respectful lines. Nevertheless it is an interesting thriller and the following is just a bunch of hypothetical events…

--

Most commuters take a bland ride through New York City subways. While trains are not sterile, early morning and late afternoon energy is. Today (like all days) the suited professionals were either on their blackberries, reading the paper, or half-asleep though careful to avoid physical contact with other people. College students dressed in sleek darks, and always had a cup of coffee in their hand during mornings and earphones plugged in during afternoons. The middle-aged were as haggard as the teenagers from all cliques (ghetto, punk, emo, vanilla) were restless. Nobody was acquainted with each other, though everyone evaded eye contact, because the city, though beautifully vibrant and diverse had its vibrant and diverse nutters.

Silas saw they all had something in common. Though there were many with faith he also saw many sucked up in the constant go of a capitalist, Western pace. That many people here were incapable of even exchanging eye contact was a sign of spiritual poverty. Did they have time for church or prayer? How many of them chased God one minute and temptations the next?

"_This is 125__th__ street. Transfer is available to the four, five, and six trains_."

The train ground to a screeching stop. Silas got on the platform and went downstairs for the Downtown Five Train. This Harlem station connecting Bronx trains was packed at rush hour, and during rush hour there were always entertainers vying for donations. People stared at him, but Silas was used to it. Even if he weren't albino his monk-like robe made him stick out. But today was very surprising. For once, he recognized another Opus Dei numerary like him.

It was female numerary, dressed in a headscarf, plain robe and rope tie with sandals. A small backpack hung loosely from her shoulder; there was a Spanish-to-English dictionary in her hand and she studied the signs above the Downtown Four Train platform with concentration.

Silas approached her. "¿_Necessita usted ayuda, hermana_? Might you need help, sister?"

She smiled. "_S__í, gracias_." Her smile was very warm. Though her hair was modestly covered, her could see her widow's peak and a few black curls that framed her face, which was oval-shaped and flawlessly proportioned with delicate cheekbones, full lips and a curved nose. Her eyes were large and as black as onyxes, and emphasized with thick black lashes. Something about her appearance reminded him of saint statues, the way their large eyes and serene expressions reflected intelligence and innocence at the same time. When female numerary moved closer to him, he realized she was taller than he thought--around 5'9". "I'm looking for the Opus Dei residence in Manhattan, brother."

"I'm headed there right now. _Pero_, you were about to catch the wrong train."

"Praise be that you found me. I thought I was heading in the wrong direction, this place is so complex…"

"_Al otro lado hermana, mira_. Look to the other side, sister." He pointed to the Uptown Six across from them. "_El seis_. Which is coming right now."

They boarded the Six, which was not too crowded as fewer people came to the city in the late afternoon. The female numerary smiled graciously. "Thank-you very much."

"Your name?" Silas asked, though surprised at himself for being so eager.

"María Juana Ines Bécquer y Cruz." She had said her full name.

"Maria, _como la Virgen Bendita Maria_. Like the Blessed Virgin Mary." Her saintly appearance fit her name, though a very common one. "I'm Silas."

"Silas, like the Biblical prisoner." Maria smiled. "Is that all? No last name?"

He shook his head and felt a little embarrassed; she might feel uncomfortable with his appearance, and what else might she think of someone who didn't have a name? He didn't try to explain. It would just bring attention to the subject. "That's all."

"But your Spanish tells me you are from Castile," she said, puzzled. "You must have a name as long as Manhattan."

"I'm French--by birth, actually."

"Really? I'd never know it. Your Spanish is flawless. I'm sure your English is better."

The train lights flickered. The doors opened. "_This is 68__th__ Street, Hunter College_. _The next stop is 59__th__…_"

Silas felt encouraged. "I suppose you're from the south." She must have been with her accent, darker hair and complexion.

"I was born in Barcelona, but I grew up in Colombia."

"That's where you began Opus Dei?"

She nodded. The train reached their stop. They exited on Lexington walked only a few blocks up to huge brick Opus Dei residence. When the building was in close distance he decided to lead her past the corner and around the block so she could take the women's side entrance, but Maria made a bee-line to the men's entrance facing Lexington Ave.

"Maria, it's this way!"

She approached one of the priests at the doors. It was only until Silas got closer that he realized it wasn't just a priest, it was Bishop Arringarosa. For a minute he thought he was seeing double; the resemblance between Maria and the Bishop and their warm reception to each other could only mean they were related. He sighed.

"It is _la intervención divina _that you happened to see my grandniece, Silas," the Bishop laughed in amusement. "And the same for you, Maria. Silas is one of the most dutiful numerary here, and my close friend."

The Bishop used this phrase very often. For some reason Silas couldn't see their meaning as chance either; it was more like "divine intervention".

--

:) The subway is really detailed, and being from NY I had to write it as it is. I've never seen any Opus Dei residence in Manhattan (??) Therefore, it's probably much farther up or down than the stops I mentioned, and I can't tell from maps if the building faces Lex…if there are any inaccuracies at all, please leave them in reviews.


End file.
